


Betrayer

by curiositykills



Category: Infinite - Fandom, K-pop, korean boy band
Genre: General, M/M, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiositykills/pseuds/curiositykills
Summary: When Sunggyu can never expect what will happen to him when he has a gun in his hand.





	Betrayer

The cold air blows his body, Sunggyu shivers from the cold breeze. Bullets of sweats drop from sideburn. His legs already feel cramp, squatting behind the wall. He holds tight gun in his hands, with heart beats faster each seconds pass by. At this moment, he suddenly wants to curse to how much he hates this feeling very much.

Anxious. The feeling that everyone would hate, A feeling that we can never know what to expect would happen in the future.

Suddenly, light footsteps taking steps closer with him as the steps getting visible for him to hear. Sunggyu bites his lips, restraints himself from saying a word or even a sigh. He could feel the presence of the other person which makes him wonder what should he do exactly.

Should he ambush that person? Or should he just stay quietly behind the wall like a coward? That is real fucking question. Frustration kills him. His legs beginning to shivers, signs of his legs losing his strengths for squatting. That's it. He's a real man. He doesn't need to hide if he's real man. Not a coward. Yes, this is how should it be.

Sunggyu wraps tight his gun and stands slowly, when the person getting closer, he points the gun towards that person. Before he can shoot, a bullet shoots at him directly on left of his chest.

"Fuck" Sunggyu fall on the floor, feeling like a dramatic scene in movie where the hero get shot and falling slowly then bam, his head bangs on the floor and blood pouring on the floor. That's he feeling he could feel right now. And his eyes close as feeling the pain on the chest. His hand reaches on his chest, now he knows what it feels to die. It fucking hurt and helpless. Sunggyu closes his eyes tightly, groans loudly. He could hears the person laughing and it make him mad. When Sunggyu open his eyes, he saw that person who shots him.

Nam Woohyun.

He takes few steps near him, squatting beside Sunggyu's body. Woohyun slowly leans over near Sunggyu's face with a smirk plasters on his face. Woohyun brings his lips near Sunggyu's ear and whispers, "I won."

Sunggyu rolls his eyes watching Woohyun's smug face. Woohyun holds out his hand towards Sunggyu, however the latter slaps it and slowly stand by himself. Woohyun follows him.

"You betrayer. I should have know better you would shoot me if we're not on the same team." Sunggyu whines, crossing arms over his chest. Woohyun snorts at Sunggyu's pout face. "Don't be such a cry baby. It just a paint ball."

Sunggyu's eyes open wide when Woohyun doesn't seem to care about his pain. "It's really hurts. Why don't you let me shoot you? I'm sure you feel the same." Sunggyu tries to seize Woohyun's gun to shoot him, instead Woohyun back away from the latter.  

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Woohyun walks away before Sunggyu getitng near him. Sunggyu follows him from the back. "What important is I win. Sungyeol, we win!!!" Woohyun shouts, glancing at Sunggyu annoyed face once he announces Sunggyu just lost to him. Sungyeol and Myungsoo rush towards them with mixed reactions. Sungyeol shouts in victory while Myungsoo just sighs in defeat.  

"Really Sunggyu hyung? I thought you're the best shooter? This is second game and we still lost to them." Myungsoo walks side by side with Sunggyu. Sunggyu shoves his gun at Myungsoo, "Shut up."

Myungsoo shrugs his shoulders, takes Sunggyu's gun to put it back at the original place. Sungyeol follows Myungsoo, bragging that how wrong Myungsoo for choosing Sunggyu instead of him as teammates. While Sunggyu already not in the mood for playing nor talking anymore. Having shot on chest does hurt even though he has protection. He swears he doesn't want to play any dangerous game like this anymore.

"Gyu" Sunggyu looks up, seeing Woohyun stands in front of him. "Sungyeol wants to celebrate at his restaurant. Wanna come?" Woohyun comes closer. "You guys go ahead. I want to rest." Sunggyu walks passes by Woohyun but his steps stops when Woohyun's hand caught his arm.

"I'm sorry for betraying you. I knew I promised not to shoot you." Woohyun directly looks at Sunggyu's eyes. Sunggyu starts to wonder what is the reason behind his bad mood. Was it because of the pain? Or is it because shoots him?

"I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad." Woohyun wraps his arms around Sunggyu's shoulder, pulling him closer. Sunggyu tries to pries his body from Woohyun buy Woohyun hugs him tight. "You know I never mean to shoot you but it was because Sungyeol really want to win this game." Woohyun blinks his eyes cutely.

"You know I would never want to betray you because we're always a team." Sunggyu stops struggling, turns around and looks at Woohyun. "Really? We're always a team?" He asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course. Besides, Sungyeol want me to be on his team because Myungsoo doesn't want to. It's not like he has choice anyway. I'm the only option he has." Woohyun smiles.

"Fine. I'm not mad anymore." Sunggyu breaks free from Woohyun. "I knew you won't be mad at me for a long time." Woohyun smiles proudly while Sunggyu just nods hearing whatever words comes out from Woohyun's mouth. He doesn't care and suddenly, his chest doesn't hurt anymore. 

"Let's go. Sungyeol and Myungsoo waiting for us at outside. Dongwoo and Hoya are on their way. Sungjong probably come a bit late because his class finishes late." Woohyun talks nonstop while Sunggyu reaches for his bag when they walk toward the locker room.

\------------------

Hi~ I'm new here. This is one-shot story that I suddenly want to post after watching Infinite Ranking King. I'm sure you know what happen between Woogyu in that episode. I'm writing this because I feel like it. Please do leave a comment below and share what you're thoughts after reading~ Thank you! <3<3<3

 


End file.
